Mark of Athena chap 1 RR the rest by me
by Princess Night Tiger
Summary: This is the first chapter written of Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan. Chapters 2 and up will all come from my own mind. To all those who hate romance you will be disappointed with my story, since I'm 17 and very recently had my first date there will be alot of it. The couples will be as follows: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Reo,and Rachtavian. Sorry to all those Jeyna fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I *sob* don't *gasp* own this *sigh* chapter. There I said it. I feel my heart breaking, but it needed to be said. All these words are Rick Riordan's. I wish I could write this well and I will try with these next chapters, that do come from my mind, to keep them as close to the real thing. Oh and I only have access to internet on the weekends so I will put as many up at a time as I humanly can.**

Annabeth

Until she met the exploding statue, Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything. She paced the deck of the Argo ll, checking and double checking the ballistae to make sure they were locked down. She confirmed that the white flag was flying from the mast. She reviewed the plan, and the backup plan, and the backup plan for the backup plan. Most importantly, she pulled aside their war-crazed chaperone, Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin watching reruns of mixed martial arts championships. The last thing they needed, flying a Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp, was a middle-aged satyr in gym clothes waving a club yelling "DIE!" Everything seemed to be in order. Even that mysterious chill that she had been feeling since the ship launched seemed to have dissipated. At least for now.

The warship descended from the clouds, but Annabeth couldn't stop second guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked and attacked on sight? The Argo ll definitely did not friendly. Two hundred feet long with a bronze hull, flaming metal dragon for a mast head, mounted repeating crossbows that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete. Well, it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet and greet with the neighbors.

Annabeth had tried to give the Romans a heads up. She'd asked Leo to send one of his special inventions, a holographic scroll, to alert their friends inside their camp. Hopefully the message had gotten through. Leo had wanted to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull," Wassup?" and a smiley face, but Annabeth vetoed the idea. She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of humor.

Too late to turn back now. The clouds broke around the hull, revealing the golden green carpet of the Oakland hills below them. Annabeth gripped one of the bronze shields that lined the starboard railing. Her three crewmates took their places.

On the stern quarterdeck, Leo rushed around like a madman, checking his gauges and levers. Most helmsmen would have been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or a rudder. Leo had installed a keyboard, monitor, aviation controls from a leer jet, a dubstep soundboard and the motion control sensors from a Nintendo Wii. He could fire the ship by pulling on the throttle or fire the weapons by sampling an album or raise the sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast. Even by demigod standards, Leo was seriously ADHD.

Piper paced back and forth behind the main mast, practicing her lines. "Lower your weapons," she murmured, "we just want to talk."

Her charmspeak was so strong the words flowed over Annabeth, filling her with the desire to drop her dagger and have a nice long chat. For a child of Aphrodite, Piper tried really hard to play down her beauty. Today she was dressed in tattered jeans, worn out sneakers, and a white tank top with Hello Kitty designs. Maybe a joke? Though Annabeth really could never tell with Piper. Her choppy brown hair was braided down the right side with and eagle feather.

And then there was Piper's boyfriend, Jason. He stood at the bow on a raised crossbow platform where the Romans could easily spot him. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his sword. Otherwise he was pretty calm for a guy who was making himself a target. Over his jeans and his orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt, he had donned a toga and a purple cloak, symbols of his old rank as praetor. With his wind ruffled blond hair and his icy blue eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome and in control, just like a son of Jupiter should. He'd grown up at Camp Jupiter, so hopefully his familiar face would make the Romans hesitate to blow them out of the sky.

Annabeth tried to fight it, but she didn't completely trust this guy. He acted too perfect, always following the rules, always doing the honorable thing. He even looked too perfect. In the back of her mind she kept thinking, "maybe this was a trick and he betrayed us. What if we sail into Camp Jupiter and he said, "Hey, Romans! Check out these prisoners and this cool ship I brought you."

Annabeth didn't think he would do that, but still. She couldn't look at him with out getting a bitter taste in her mouth. He'd been part of Hera's forced exchange program between the two camps. Without warning, Hera had plucked up Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, wiped his memory and sent him to this Roman camp. In exchange, the Greeks got Jason. None of that was Jason's fault, but every time Annabeth looked at him, she remembered how much she missed Percy.

Percy, who might be below them right now.

Oh god. Panic welled up inside her. "I'm a child of Athena," she said to herself," I have to stick to my plan and not get distracted."

Then she felt it again, that familiar shiver, as if an evil snowman had crept up right behind her and was breathing down her neck. She turned but no one was there. It must be her nerves. Annabeth wished she could pray to her mother for help, but now that was impossible. Not since last month when she'd had a horrible encounter with her mom and had gotten the worst present of her life.

The cold pressed closer. She thought she heard a voice in the wind, laughing. Every muscle in her body tensed. She knew something was about to go terribly wrong. She almost ordered Leo to reverse course. And then, in the valley below, horns sounded.

The Romans had spotted them.

The explosion almost knocked her overboard. She whirled and found herself eye to eye with an angry statue.

"Unacceptable!" he shrieked.

Apparently he had exploded into existence, right there on the deck. Sulfurous yellow smoke rolled off his shoulders. Cinders popped around his curly hair. From the waist down, he was nothing but pedestal. From the waist up, he was a muscular human figure in a carved toga. "I will not have weapons inside the Pomerian Line," he announced in a fussy teacher voice. "I certainly will not have Greeks!"

"Terminus," he said. "It's me. Jason Grace."

"Oh, I remember you, Jason," Terminus grumbled. "I thought you had better sense than to consort with the enemies of Rome!"

"But their not enemies-"

"That's right," Piper jumped in. "We just want to talk. If we could-"

"Ha!" snapped the statue. "Don't try that charmspeak on me, young lady. And put down that dagger before I slap it out of your hands!"

Piper glanced at her bronze dagger, which she'd apparently forgotten she was holding. "Um… Okay. But how would you slap it? You don't have any arms."

"Impertinence!" There was a sharp POP and a flash of yellow. Piper yelped and dropped the dagger, which was now smoking and sparkling.

"Luckily for you I've just been through a battle," Terminus announced. "If I were at full strength, I would've blasted this monstrosity out of the sky already!"

"Hold up." Leo stepped forward, wagging his Wii controller. "Did you just call my ship a monstrosity? I know you didn't do that."

The idea that Leo might attack the statue with his gaming device was enough to snap Annabeth out of her shock.

"Let's all calm down." She raised her hands to show she had no weapons. "I take it you're Terminus, the god of boundaries. Jason told me you protect the city of New Rome, right? I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of-"

"Oh, I know who you are." The statue glared at her with its blank white eyes. "A child of Athena, Minerva's Greek form. Scandalous! You Greeks have no sense of decency. We Romans know the proper place for that goddess."

Annabeth clenched her jaw. This statue wasn't making it easy to be diplomatic. "What exactly do you mean that goddess? And what's so scandalous about-"

"Right!" Jason interrupted. "Anyway, Terminus, we're here on a mission of peace. We'd love permission to land so we can-"

"Impossible!" the god squeaked. "Lay down your weapons and surrender! Leave my city immediately!"

"Which is it?" Leo asked. "Surrender, or leave?"

"Both!" Terminus said. "Surrender, then leave. I am slapping your face for asking such a stupid question, you ridiculous boy! Do you feel that?"

"Wow," Leo studied Terminus with professional interest. "You're wound up pretty tight. You got any gears in there that need loosening? I could take a look."

He exchanged the Wii controller for a screwdriver from his magic tool belt and tapped the statue's pedestal.

"Stop that!" Terminus insisted. Another small explosion made Leo drop his screwdriver. "Weapons are nor allowed on Roman soil inside the Pomerian Line."

"The what?" Piper asked.

"City limits," Jason translated.

"And this entire ship is a weapon!" Terminus said. "You cannot land."

Down in the valley, the legion reinforcements were half-way to the city. The crowd in the forum was over a hundred strong now. Annabeth scanned the faces and…Oh gods. She saw him. He was walking toward the ship with his arms around two other kids like they were best buddies- a stout boy with a black buzz cut, and a girl wearing a Roman cavalry helmet. Percy looked so at ease, so happy. He wore a purple cape just like Jason's- the mark of praetor.

Annabeth's heart did a gymnastics routine.

"Leo, stop the ship," she ordered.  
"What?"

"You heard me. Keep us right where we are."

Leo pulled out his controller and yanked it upward. All ninety oars froze in place. The ship stopped sinking.

"Terminus," Annabeth said, "there's no rules against hovering over New Rome, is there?"

The statue frowned, "Well, no…"

"We can keep the ship aloft," Annabeth said. "We'll use a rope ladder to reach the forum. That way, the ship won't be on Roman soil. Not technically."

The statue seemed to ponder this. Annabeth wondered if he was scratching his chin with his imaginary hands.

"I like technicalities," he admitted. "Still…"

"All other weapons will stay aboard the ship," Annabeth promised. "I assume the Romans- even those reinforcements marching toward us- will also have to honor your rules inside the Pomerian Line if you tell them to?"

"Of course!" Terminus said. "Do I look like I tolerate rule breakers?"

"Uh, Annabeth…" Leo said. "You sure this is a good idea?"

She closed her fists to keep them from shaking. That cold feeling was still there. It floated just behind her, and now that Terminus was no longer shouting and causing explosions, she thought she could hear the presence laughing, as if it was delighted by bad choices she was making.

But Percy was down there… He was so close. She had to reach him.

"It'll be fine," she said. "No one will be armed. We can talk in peace. Terminus will make sure each side obeys the rules." She looked at the marble statue. "Do we have an agreement?"

Terminus sniffed. "I suppose. For now. You may climb down your ladder to New Rome, daughter of Athena. Please try not to destroy my town."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I could say I did, but I do not own PJO or HOO or even MOA. *Breaks down sobbing.* I'll be okay, maybe. They all belong to one mister Rick Riordan. I will say that the rest of the chapters came from my obsessed mind. If you plan on reviewing, which I suggest cause it might just speed up my updating *cough, cough*, don't bother just tearing me down. I'll take constructive criticisms, but I will probably just ignore any mean or rude remarks.**

Annabeth ll

She wanted to just say forget the ladder and jump over the side of the ship, but three things kept Annabeth from doing just that; 1: She would more than likely just end up killing herself in the attempt. 2: She knew that the first people that needed to get off the ship were Jason and Piper, Jason because he had a familiar face and Piper cause if any thing went wrong she could calm things down with her charmspeak. And 3: even though she had seen her Seaweed Brain, Annabeth had no idea if he remembered her. That was the same thought that kept right on the edge of an endless abyss of sadness.

Terminus must have gotten bored waiting there for her to respond so he disappeared in another foul smelling cloud of smoke. Once the cloud cleared, Annabeth and the rest of the crew went to the side and looked over the side. Terminus had appeared down amongst the gathering crowd. He seemed to be arguing with a wimpy blonde kid.

Annabeth brought her attention back to the deck. "Leo," she said stiffly, "Lower the ladder." She looked to Jason and Piper who were holding hands. "You two go down first. After about twenty seconds Leo and I will follow you down." Her three companions nodded their heads in agreement.

As Leo was just about to lower the ladder when a voice rang out that nearly brought Annabeth to her knees. "We welcome you Greeks and accept your terms. Please come down all at one time. You have my word that you will not be harmed and that your ship will remain where it is, we will not shoot it out of the sky." Annabeth was having a hard time standing upright. Percy that's who just spoke. She could never forget that voice. His voice haunted her dreams.

All heads turned to Annabeth, as if looking for a go ahead, but she was too stunned. They just stood there for an indeterminate time. Apparently too long for some people, or a certain person, cause his voice called out again, "Hurry up and get down here Wise Girl, or I will go up there bring you down here myself."

With that the ladder was lowered and Annabeth forgot about anything, but getting to the owner of the voice. She ignored the fact that Jason should have been the first down. She just couldn't wait another moment. She couldn't even wait long enough to climb down the ladder. Instead she made sure to have fabric between her skin and the rope and she proceeded to slide down the ladder.

She didn't care what the Romans thought, Annabeth wanted, no needed, to see him. Even though she had to slide down at least 30 miles per hour, it wasn't fast enough. When her feet finally hit the ground she spun around until she saw him. As soon as their eyes lock the world fell away. It was him, Percy. Tears sprang to her eyes. When she looked into his eyes she knew.

He remembers me, she thought. Annabeth felt like doing a victory dance, singing from the rooftops. She couldn't just stand there any longer. She sprinted toward him. When she got close enough she threw herself into his arms. Eight months, eight long months. That's how long it had been since she was in his arms. She was finally home. Her head was buried in his shoulder as she finally let eight months worth of tears go.

She felt him lift her chin and smile down at her with his own tear filled eyes. She didn't even think she just let her body do what it wanted and it wanted to kiss her boyfriend so she did. It was the best kiss of her life. It was filled with so much love and passion and every thing good about life. The field could have caught on fire and they wouldn't care.

The world came back slowly. Annabeth heard what started as a low mumbling then grew into thundering applause. When she started hearing catcalls and hollers to get a room she pulled back. Percy just grinned down at her like the big dummy. She loved that smile, but it was painful thinking about how she hadn't seen it in eight months. She just smiled back as a bluff. When he bent his head back down, he had to bend quite away because he had to be at least six foot now, she pulled away.

And she hit him in the arm with all the strength in her body. "Eight months. Eight FREAKING months, Seaweed Brain!" she yelled at him, noticing the pain in his eyes and ignoring what that meant. "How could you leave me like that? Oh I know you sent your mom and Paul a message, but what about me? Where have you been?" With that all of her anger dried up and she got up on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him back down for another kiss.

She pulled away again when she heard Leo yell, "Whooo! You go smart girl. I really hope that's Percy or this is going to get REALLY awkward." She wanted to go slap him but was trapped in Percy's arms that and she heard Piper hiss at him to shut up and hit him with a resounding crack. With that all the tension fled the large gathering and everyone started laughing.

A girl who was about thirteen ran up, tugging a giant guy who would have been terrifying if not for his baby like face, and said, "Um Percy, I know you want to have a nice reunion with Annabeth, but this isn't the best place for it." Annabeth started at her name. Percy obviously hadn't just remembered her if this girl knew her name. Annabeth looked up at him with questions burning in the depths of her startling grey eyes. Percy just shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "I'll explain later."

There was a collective gasp from the Romans and Annabeth turned looking for what was wrong. When she couldn't find anything wrong she realized that Jason had just finished his descent. As he faced his former camp the roar of the cheering was deafening. Percy glanced back at a girl that was wearing the same clothes as him. She must be the other praetor, Annabeth thought to herself. The girl looked awfully familiar. A moment passed and finally the girl nodded and Percy's lit up like it was Christmas come early.

"Romans," Percy started and a hush fell over the crowd. Everyone looked to him and for the first time Annabeth realized that the Romans had made Percy their new praetor. She looked to Jason to see his reaction. She was Jason might resent Percy for taking his former position, but all she saw was a slight case of awe. Back at Camp Half-Blood Percy was a great leader, but he was shy and down played everything he did. Here he was filled with confidence. And he made it look good. "I know in the past you had been taught that the Greeks were your enemy, but look they are here, with an unhurt Jason Grace, proposing an alliance to stop Gaea. They do not bring war, but instead choose to extend an olive branch," on that he winked at Annabeth knowing about how the olive branch was the reason that Athens was named after her mother, Athena. "Will we join arms with our brothers and defeat Gaea?" Many cheered, but a lot still looked uncertain.

To make matters worse, the wimpy blonde guy that was arguing with Terminus earlier started shouting, "Lies. Deception. Remember the warning. Beware Greeks baring gifts." He pointed a finger at Percy, "he brings these Greeks here to destroy us. We must-"

They never found out what they must do because at that moment Jason and the other stood beside Annabeth and Percy. "Oh shut up already Octavian," Jason growled. "We all know how much you despise the Greeks." He turned to the Romans. "Romans, I know we have been taught to distrust the Greeks, but they don't mean us any harm. You must not be too worried since you raised a Greek to praetor." He didn't say it with jealousy, just conviction. "Eight months ago Juno took me and Percy in order to use us as a bridge between our camps. When I was first brought before the Greeks they did nothing but help me. They never tried to hurt me even though they knew that I wasn't one of them." He turned to Percy, who reluctantly let go of Annabeth. Jason put out his hand and Percy took it. "I believe that if we do not combine our powers we will lose this fight and the world. I suggest a temporary treaty. As long as we need to fight together we will act as if we are brothers in arms, which we are, and after we defeat Gaea we will work out an ironclad pact to ensure peace for generation to come."

Percy looked to the other praetor and to the Romans and asked, "Can there be peace, Romans, or will we fall into Gaea's arms?" the cheers of the Romans was earsplitting. "Praetor Reyna, what do you say?"

She looked deep in thought and when she finally answered she said, "We will accept the Greeks proposed peace offering." The crowd erupted as Percy and Jason shook hands. The Romans were about to swarm when Reyna called out, "Before we celebrate I believe introductions are in order. Please state your name, godly parent, and position at Camp…" She looked at Percy questioningly.

"Half-Blood," he informed.

"Yes. Jason, will you begin?" She asked.

Jason stepped forward, "Jason Grace, Jupiter or Zeus, head counselor of Zeus's cabin, wind wielder." As he finished, he stepped back Percy shot him a look of respect.

Piper was next in line. Jason squeezed her hand in encouragement. As she stepped forward Annabeth could actually see her confidence growing, so could all the Romans and a lot of guys started asking for dates and her number. Reyna put a stop to it before it got to bad and motioned for Piper to begin. She turned to look at Jason one last time while he was busy trying to figure out who was hitting on her. If looks could kill they would be dead. Piper took that as a good thing and was smiling as she said, "My name is Piper McLean. My mother is Aphrodite or Venus. I'm head counselor for my cabin and I'm a charmspeaker." As she stepped back in line she got asked out about ten more times with a couple of marriage proposals. Jason was fuming.

Next came Leo. Annabeth groaned internally. If he tried to be funny and failed they could get into some serious trouble. He looked unusually serious when he stepped up. "Hello. I'm Leo Valdez; I'm a son of Hephaestus or Vulcan. I hate to be so monotonous, but I'm also a head counselor and a fire user. I'm the supreme commander, designer and builder of the Argo ll." He stepped back in line with out even trying to crack a joke. Annabeth was getting really worried until she saw where he was looking, right at Reyna. Annabeth silently cursed. Reyna was beautiful and powerful, a combination Leo couldn't resist.

Annabeth put aside those thoughts; they could wait, and stepped into the spot light. "I'm Annabeth Chase. Athena or Minerva is my godly parent. I'm Athena's head counselor and co-leader of Camp Half-Blood." She moved to step back in line when Percy nudged her back and gave her a look. She glared back. She let out a sigh and finished, "And I'm Olympus's official architect." When she stepped back in line there was an awed silence.

Reyna simply nodded. "Romans you are dismissed. Percy, Hazel, Frank and Jason will kindly give our guests the tour and meet me at my house in thirty minutes." With that she turned and left and the Greeks were swarmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Wassup . Haha get it. Well I thought it was funny. I'm not gunna take up to much time on author notes, but I did want every one to know that I will normally not be able to post till Friday or Saturday. I know it sucks but that just means I'm spending most of my weeks writing out at least one chapter a day and I'm working on my typing so as soon as I get to my dad's I can type them up and try to come up with new stuff as quick as possible. The other point of this not so short note is I can't decide who should be the forth and final pov. I'm using Annabeth (obviously), Jason, and Percy for sure and I'm thinking about Piper, but I'm not sure so let me know. Now on to the EXTREMLY painful part.**

**Disclaimer- You can't make my say it. No not my copy of clockwork prince. I'll say it I'll say it just put the book down. *Shudder gasp shudder shudder* I own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan. There I said it, so just give me the book. What do you mean you need that copy? No stop thief. Bring my book back now. *The chase begins* **

Annabeth lll

Well actually half swarmed Jason and rest, all guys, swarmed Piper. It left Annabeth standing there with Leo, Percy and the two kids that came up to them earlier. They all just stared at the mob. They couldn't see Piper and when Jason looked up from his adoring fans and noticed the wall of guys between him and Piper his face went completely red. He turned and said something to his crowd and shot into the air harnessing the wind. As soon as he spotted his girl he headed straight over and got the group to give them some space. None of them were expecting it when he grabbed Piper by the waist and had the air transport them back to the main group.

When they landed pretty much every one had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. Piper was the worst. As soon as he put her back on solid ground she doubled over and started rolling on the ground. Jason wasn't nearly as amused. Of course his sour expression sent everyone into a new fit.

Percy somehow managed to pull out first, "Okay, okay, okay," he was gasping for air. "I hate to cut this short, but I should probably introduce two of the seven demigods going on this next quest." He pointed to the girl. "This is Hazel Levesque. She's a daughter of Pluto or Hades."

Jason's face lifted when he heard her name, "Hey Hazel." He gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad your back Jason," she replied. Annabeth noticed her eyes for the first time and was shocked at the fact that they were gold.

The big guy just stood there looking awkward till Percy put his arm around him and said, "This is Frank Zhang. His dad's Mars or Ares and one of his ancestor's was a grandson of Neptune. We'll talk more at Reyna's and figure things out, but for now we only have fifteen minutes so let me get out of this stupid toga and we'll give you guys the speed tour." He walked over to Annabeth and took her hand.

By speed tour he meant if they past any really important structures someone would say something about it as they ran by. Since Percy had turned down the second praetor's home he was still living in the Fifth Cohorts bunkhouse and it wasn't exactly close Reyna's house. Luckily he was wearing other clothes under his toga. If he hadn't been they would have definitely been late, as it was they were cutting it close.

It seemed like the door instantly opened when Percy knocked. It was Reyna and the look she gave them was filled with relief. Worry gripped Annabeth as she thought about what could be wrong, but was quickly replaced by annoyance when she recognized the voice of the bratty blonde, Octavian, she thought with a groan.

"Thank the gods you're here," Reyna said as if she were really worn out. She ushered them in and shut the door. She led them straight to the oddly homey living room just as Octavian sulked into the room.

As Annabeth got a good look at him for the first time she realized how much he looked like Luke. She heard a gasp and she knew it was hers. Percy gave her a sympathetic half-hug. He knew how hard this was for her. She'd had a huge crush on Luke ever since he found her at seven. For a long time he was the only real family she had. Then he turned traitor. Even though he sacrificed himself in the end, she still felt a sting of betrayal when she thought of him.

This isn't Luke, she told herself. Luke would never pout like that.

Everybody took a seat. Reyna was the only one that stood. Leo was staring at her in wonder. Oh no he's already gone. It was obvious to everyone that knew him. What was strange was that he wasn't being his usual self when it involved pretty girls. Normally he would have been fawning over her like an idiot, but actually he was acting rather…suave. Annabeth looked over at Piper and nodded her head toward Leo. Piper just shrugged. She was just as confused.

"Can we get on with this," Octavian whined, "Some of us have important work to do."

Annabeth looked over and saw Percy was trying really hard not to laugh. What ever he was doing it wasn't working. Octavian glared at him and looked ready to start yelling at Percy.

"Enough!" Reyna commanded. "We're here to discuss the quest." She turned to Leo and seemed to be caught off guard for a second. She pulled herself together so fast Annabeth wasn't sure she actually saw it, but when she looked at Piper and Piper gave a slight nod of the head. Holy Hades! Leo might have finally fallen for a girl that could like him back. Annabeth almost went into shock at the idea. "How many people can your ship carry?" Reyna continued.

Leo responded immediately, "Well there are thirty single person rooms, twenty doubles, and two large bunk houses that hold twenty-five each so…"

Leo sucked at math so Annabeth stepped up and said, "We can put up one hundred and twenty people in beds, but there is still a lot of room so if we needed to we could take up to three hundred."

All the Romans and Percy looked shocked, well almost all. "You have to be kidding me," Octavian scoffed. Annabeth was really starting to lose her patience. "That ship isn't big enough to hold that many people."

Annabeth just smiled. "That's the point. We had anybody who could weave magic help put an undetectable expansion spell on the ship **(Yes that's coming straight from Harry Potter)**. Actually Leo was the one that thought of it in order to make room for all his different ideas work." Leo was blushing really red. He was just like Percy, always willing to crack a joke, but extremely modest.

Now all the Romans looked at Leo in awe, Reyna something more as well. "It's not that big of deal," he protested. "I got the idea from Annabeth. She wouldn't shut about Harry Potter and when she mentioned the spell I thought it could work for us." It was true; Annabeth was really obsessed with Harry Potter. She even had the entire series in Ancient Greek.

Reyna mulled that over while everyone else was still staring at Leo. Piper and Annabeth used that opportunity to do their silent communication thing. Since Piper's mom was Aphrodite she could really easily read expressions, and Athena being Annabeth's mom meant she could figure out almost anything, including expressions.

Does she like him? - Annabeth

Yes, I can't explain it, but it's like you and Percy. – Piper

How so? – Annabeth

Opposites attract – Piper

Annabeth nodded and turned her attention back to Reyna. She still looked deep in thought. Reyna slowly brought her head up. "We know that Percy, Frank, and Hazel are three of the seven and I'm guessing that the four of you complete the group."

Everyone, even Octavian nodded at this.

Well they did until Annabeth spoke up, "I'm not so sure." When they all gave her shocked looks she explained, "I'm not so sure I'm the seventh. The rest of you have proven that you are meant to be on this quest. I haven't."

"How about we vote on it," Percy offered. "All in fav-"

"No." Annabeth interrupted. "We don't get to pick who goes on quests, the quest chooses us." She looked at Percy. "Remember when Zoë tried to pick the wrong person for a quest." He nodded, reluctantly. "I say we bring fifty soldiers from here and we stop off at Camp Half-Blood and get fifty from there and we'll find out who will turn out to be the last demigod."

Now it was her turn to get all the awed looks. Percy, Leo and Piper were grinning ear to ear. Jason, Hazel and Frank were looking at her like she'd just gotten Aphrodite's blessing (curse). Reyna and Octavian looked deep in thought.

Reyna looked up suddenly and she looked ecstatic. "I'm so glad we didn't shoot you down. We can get fifty volunteers at dinner tonight. I don't think anybody from around here would have thought of that solution. Annabeth I do believe you and I are going to get along quite well." She looked at the clock on the wall. "If you'll excuse me, I have some important things I need to get done." They all got up to leave when Reyna asked, "Leo, would you please hang back. I'd like to find out more about the Argo ll."

Leo blushed scarlet and made to follow Reyna.

As soon as they got out they split off. Jason took Pipers hand and started pulling her toward a group of his old friends. Frank and Hazel headed off for the Fifth Cohort. And Percy started pulling Annabeth toward the Little Tiber. She asked him where they were going, but he just smiled. When they got a good distance from the town he reeled her into him.

"I finally got you alone," he mumbled before he brought his lips down to hers. The world fell away and it was just the two of them. Annabeth had never been so happy. She was with Percy and for the first time in far too many months she felt at peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Hey everybody. I just want to thank all those people who have added this story. It's nice knowing so many people like it. This chapter starts off at the same time as the second chapter, but it comes from Jason. I hope you like it. *sob* Just thinking about doing this gives me great pain.**

** *Disclaimer* Walking back to my room after retrieving my stolen book. *Note on door.* Every time you admit that you own nothing we will return one book. Rush into room. Discover all of my 95 books missing. NOOOOO! Fall to my knees. I don't own PJO, HOO, or MOA. There happy now. Book magically appears. It's…The Lost Hero.**

Jason lV

Jason had been worried all through Terminus's ravings, but when Annabeth told him the plan, nerves almost over took him. He hadn't seen camp in eight months and he was really worried that Octavian had been made praetor. Of course they hadn't been shot down yet and that was a good sign. If Octavian was in control they never would have gotten this close.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a powerful voice called," We welcome you Greeks and accept your terms. Please come down all at one time. You have my word that you will not be harmed and that your ship will remain where it is, we will not shoot it out of the sky."

He looked to Annabeth and noticed she was really pale. He felt Piper's grip increase in pressure with every passing moment. They waited for Annabeth's call. Even though Jason was the technical leader of the group, Annabeth was really the one in charge. And just then she looked like she was about to pass out.

When the voice said, "Hurry up and get down here Wise Girl, or I will go up there bring you down here myself," Annabeth broke out of it.

Leo had just lowered the ladder and before anyone could blink Annabeth was gone. "Well so much for that plan," Jason mumbled. Louder he said, "Okay, since Annabeth has taken it upon herself to be our greeter, we're going to change things up a bit. Piper you go down now and Leo you wait for her to get all the way to the ground before you start. When you're down I'll bring up the ladder and come down my usual way."

They both nodded and Piper gave him a kiss on the cheek before she started down. Jason was really happy that he decided to try with Piper. He remembered Reyna, but she was his past and Piper was his present and future.

When Piper touched down Leo turned to him and said, "I know I shouldn't let Piper upstage me, but you'll just have to do with out my fair well kiss." He pretended to cry as he started his descent. Jason just shook his head.

He looked out on to his old camp. The first thing he saw was Annabeth kissing the new praetor. So they raised Percy to praetor, he thought to himself. Every where Jason went at Camp Half-Blood he would hear about Percy. Jason wasn't jealous of Percy, far from it. Percy was a celebrity back at camp and Jason was in awe of him. He was also a little afraid Percy was going to have a major ego problem.

He glanced down just in time to see Piper slug Leo in the arm. Jason could feel that hit from where he was. He pulled up the ladder and made his way to the edge. This is it, he thought, I'm home. With that he dropped over the ledge and his control of the wind to slow his free fall.

When he touched ground the Romans let out a collective gasp. The prodigal son had finally returned.

That's when Percy spoke up, "Romans." The resounding silence was deafening. "I know in the past you have been taught that the Greeks are your enemy, but here they are, with an uninjured Jason Grace, proposing an alliance to stop Gaea. They bring not war, but instead choose to extend an olive branch. Will we join arms with our brothers and defeat Gaea?"

Jason could see why so many people looked up to him. With his words he took away many peoples fears. He certainly deserved respect.

"Lies! Deception! Remember the warning," a familiar voice called out and Jason groaned. Octavian was the only person in the crowd who change everyone's minds. Jason knew he had to do something before the situation got out hand. "Beware Greek baring gifts. He brings these Greeks here to destroy us. We must-"

Jason couldn't take it any longer. The word flowed through him, like some outside force gave him the right things to say. He realized Piper was silently infusing him with confidence. When Reyna gave her approval he wanted to run and throw his arms around Piper, and was going to do just that but Reyna stopped him.

"Jason will you begin?" she asked.

He said the least he had to. He really just wanted to be with Piper and his old friends.

When Piper stepped up to give her introduction and he recognized the voices of some of his old friends trying to ask out HIS girl, wave after wave of jealousy coursed through. He didn't care about how if he lost his cool the whole quest would be in jeopardy; he just wanted to kill who ever just asked Piper to marry them.

Before he had his emotions under control, he was being swarmed. He wasn't concerned. He knew that the Romans just wanted to make sure that it really was him and he was unharmed. They want proof, and honestly, he loved being surrounded by his old friends and family. Well that was until he noticed Piper wasn't at his side. He turned his head toward Annabeth and Leo, thinking that's where she was. When he didn't see her he looked behind him and what he saw made his blood boil.

There was a rather thick crowd gathered around some person who he couldn't see. "Look guys, I'd love to stay and chat, but right now I need to make sure my girl hasn't been swept off her feet by some Casanova." He shot into the air.

Luckily, or not so luckily, for him all the guys were staring in the same direction. At his girlfriend. He'd recently realized that no matter how much he'd liked Reyna before, he was falling in love with Piper now. And he wasn't going to let any guy steal her just as he'd gotten his act together and asked her out.

As soon as he spotted her he use the wind to, even though he wanted to just throw them, gently push away all her admirers. When he landed she looked up at him with gratitude. He felt kind of silly for being so jealous. Jason knew that Piper had wanted the relationship for a long time, longer than he had known her.

Still there were far too many guys giving her loving looks. So Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into the air with him. He took his sweet time getting over to his friends. He felt Piper shaking and he looked down concerned, but her head was buried in his chest. Concerned he picked up his pace.

When he set her down and she fell to the ground, his heart nearly stopped. He was sick with worry, till he realized that she was laughing. He glanced around and saw that everyone else was too. He didn't get the joke. He just stood there scowling. Of course they thought that was hilarious. Even Hazel and the new kid.

After about ten minutes Percy finally managed to calm everyone down enough to make introductions. When Jason gave Hazel a big hug the new kid, Frank, got really red and had jealousy written all over him. Well, he thought to himself, looks like Hazel got herself a boyfriend.

That's when Leo pointed out the time and Hazel pointed out how far they had to go. Jason was surprised, and grateful, that Percy had turned down his old house. It just really helped to highlight how down to earth Percy was. Jason really couldn't see how some one who had done as much he had was so humble and modest. And Jason hadn't even heard the whole story. Oh he'd heard some, but from the way everyone talked there was a lot more.

At that moment all Jason wanted to do was give Piper the tour. Unfortunately, they would barely make it to Reyna's on time as it was. It really sucked cause Jason finally figured out just what to say to Piper. He knew she'd waited for him for months and he knew she was on her way to loving him, if she wasn't already there.

He put those thoughts out of his mind as Reyna seated them. He was sitting between Piper and Annabeth. Even though he was right between them he still missed their entire conversation. He was busy thinking about how well Piper fit in there. Back at Camp Half-Blood she made sure to stay out of the spot light. After she had been more or less mobbed here she practically glowed.

Before he knew it they were being ushered out of Reyna's house. He didn't even notice that Leo wasn't with them.

When he spotted all his old friends waiting for him, he grabbed Piper's hand, and ran over to the group. The group met them half way.

"Hey Jason, it's good to see you," one kid slurred. Dakota, he reminded him self.

Suddenly he and Piper were encased in a big group hug. Everyone was happy and laughing, and Jason was ecstatic to be surrounded by both his old and new family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: Whoo hoo! I can't believe I'm already on chapter five. Considering I just stared writing my own stuff on Thursday I'm super happy. Thank for reading and keep up the reviews they really help. Also I've got a couple suggestions for the forth point of view, so if you want your favorite character to make the cut let me know.**

** *Disclaimer* I want it known I'm doing this under extreme distress. All of my precious books have been book-napped and the only way I get them back is by shattering the delusion that I own any of these amazing characters. *Book appears* Yay. It's the Son of Neptune.**

Jason V

Jason never felt better. He was catching up with old friends, he had his girlfriend beside him, and everything was right in the world. Almost everything. He couldn't stop thinking that even though he was back in New Rome, he didn't feel at home. That would be okay if he felt at home at Camp Half-Blood, but that didn't feel right either. He couldn't help thinking that there should be a new place where people from both camps felt welcome. He'd have to talk to Percy and Annabeth about it later.

Now it was time for dinner. As he walked in he noticed where the rest of the gang was sitting. He saw that Reyna was sitting there, with Leo. When did that happen, he asked himself.

The first thing he did after he helped Piper get seated was look at Reyna. He was afraid of what she might think. Before he'd been taken they'd been very close. She didn't even look his way. She was too busy laughing at whatever Leo had just said. Instead of being jealous, Jason felt really happy and a wave of peace swept over him.

They all laughed and joked and felt like regular high-schoolers. Jason couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much.

Reyna and Percy put it off as long as they could, but the time had come for them to address the Romans. They stood and walked to the front of the room together and a silence fell over the crowd. Reyna spoke first, "After a discussion with our guests, it has been decided that fifty Romans will sail with the Greeks to their camp and pick up fifty campers. From there we will travel to Rome and Greece."

"Reyna, Octavian and I will put together a sign-up sheet," Percy continued. "We will take ten from each Cohort. Also since the three of us are headed on this quest we have decided to recall Gwen from the Fifth Cohort to take Reyna's place and Erik from the First Cohort to take mine." There was a stunned silence. "We set sail at ten a.m. tomorrow morning, so those who are going will need to be packed and ready to go by then." Just then Octavian showed up and handed Percy something. "Here is the sign-up sheet. I'm going to put it on this table and remember only ten from each Cohort, excluding Reyna, Octavian, Hazel, Frank and myself." He turned to go when he added, "Oh and guys. This is a serious matter. Don't just sign up in hopes that you can sweep Piper off her feet." With that he and Reyna walked back to the table.

There was a mob trying to be the first ones on the list and by the time they got back to the table it was impossible to tell whose face was redder, Jason's or Piper's.

"Percy was that necessary," Piper asked and Jason nodded his head.

"Yes," he replied. "If I hadn't said any thing half the guys at this camp would have tried to sign up just to get closer to you."

When Jason caught Percy's eye, he mouthed, Thank you. He couldn't believe he'd already forgotten about Piper's fan club. If he had to deal with a bunch of guys tripping over themselves trying to catch her eye, he wouldn't be able to be useful. He knew she would never think anything of it, but he would and he recently learned how powerful jealousy was.

You're welcome, Percy mouthed back. He seemed to understand how Jason was feeling. Jason knew that if Percy was in his place he'd be just as upset. It amazed him how much he liked Percy. They'd just met a few hours ago, but he already felt a bond growing between them. Maybe it was because they both knew how it felt to be a child of the Big Three, or maybe it was because they were both leaders. Whatever the reason, Jason was more than willing to trust Percy.

It was getting late and everyone wanted to be up early for tomorrow. All the Greek kids made their way back to the Argo ll, even Percy.

"Hey Jason," Percy said once they were on board. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Now that you're back, I was wondering if you wanted your old job back."

Jason was surprised. That wasn't what he thought Percy was going to say. It was tempting, very tempting and he knew his answer without really having to think about it.

"No."

Percy seemed to go into shock, and Jason knew why. It was the Roman way to aspire to be the best. "Why not?"

He thought about it for a while. "Because we didn't go through all of this just to head straight back to the way things were. Don't get me wrong, I would love to, it just doesn't feel right." He looked at a grinning Percy.

"Yep, we're going to get along just fine," Percy stated as he wrapped his arm around Jason's shoulder.

They shared a chuckle. They both knew they were in for some tough times, but they had managed bring a semi-solid peace between the ancient rivals in one day and that was no small task.

"Come on," Jason said. "Let me show you to your room."

Percy looked at him funny. "I already have a room?"

"Yep. We knew you were going to be coming along and Annabeth really wanted to have your room ready."

"Cool. Lead the way."

After Jason showed Percy to his room, he head straight to his and crashed.

**I know it's a really short chapter, but that was the perfect place to end it. The next one should be longer, but I might not be able to post it till Friday. I will try really hard to get it up by tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: I'm back. Sorry about the wait. And I'm really sorry, but neither of the computers at my mom's house weren't working so I wasn't able to do any writing. I will try to get a couple of chapters done this weekend. Thanks to everyone that's been taking the time to review. The final point of view has been decided upon and you will see it next chapter.**

** *Disclaimer* Looks over at empty bookcases. Okay all rights go to *sob* Rick Riordan. I own nothing. New book appears. Yes, it's the Lightning Thief. **

Jason VI

Jason woke up feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time. He hadn't had any nightmares or bad feelings all night. It was amazing, till he realized the time. It was already nine-thirty. He way over slept.

He fell out of bed, ran to his dresser, yanked on his clothes and turned to leave when he noticed on his coffee table there was breakfast and a note. It said, "Jason. I know you're freaking out about waking up so late. We decided to let you sleep for a reason; we need you at full strength. So eat up and just relax. Piper." He smiled as he read the note. He was so happy he'd come to his senses. She really was the only person that truly understood him.

Still, he was running late and he hated that feeling. He wolfed down the food and was out the door in less than ten minutes. The halls were crowded with people trying to find their room. It took him a good ten minutes to get to the deck.

There was just main nine up there and Octavian looked like he was trying to get someone to fight with him. They just ignored him. He really didn't like being ignored. Actually Jason was having a hard time not laughing. Octavian looked like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum. It was pretty hilarious.

Just then someone put their hands over his eyes. Considering he had tingles spreading from where she was touching him, he knew it was Piper. He decided to have a little fun.

"Um. Excuse me. I know I'm probably the best looking guy that was ever at Camp Jupiter, but I really don't need any fan girls. Oh and I already have a girlfriend," he said, pretending not to know it was her.

She giggled. "Is that so?"

"Yep. She's about your height. She's a knock-out with brown hair and amazing, kaleidoscope eyes. Oh and she's deadly with a knife. You know her?" He turned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I might," she replied.

He started to lower his head. That's when Leo decided to let loose with a joke.

"Look I know my ship has got an extremely romantic atmosphere, but there will be no PDA on the Argo ll. Jason, Piper, I'm talking to you. No making kissy faces on my deck," he said over the speakers. It would have been bad enough if he had just said it to everyone on deck, but to announce it to the whole ship and to most of the town, that was just cruel.

Jason was going to go punch their captain in the face, but Piper just held him tight. "You know nothing annoys him more than when people ignore his orders." And she pulled him down till their lips touched.

He swore he could see fireworks. It was amazing and he couldn't see how kissing could ever be better. Jason pulled her in tighter. He couldn't believe he'd waited so long for this. If he'd just recognized that only one person had ever truly understood him in his life, and he almost let her walk away. Well there was no way he would ever let her go now.

Jason could here the cheering, he chose to ignore it. He was busy marveling at the softness of Piper's lips. She was perfect. She was HIS.

He had to pull away when she started giggling. He looked down and realized he had dipped her. He pulled her up and they shared a moment.

"Now that that public display of grossness is finished, we will be taking off in about two minutes," Leo announced over the intercom. He was glaring at the pair that had just defied his order. Of course, everyone on board had come up while Jason was other wise occupied, and they were staring.

He noticed a bunch of money changing hands. What surprised him is that most all of the guys that had made a pass at Piper were the ones that were TAKING the money. It hit him then, they were just trying to get under his skin. Most might have normally gone after her, but they knew he had staked a claim. That didn't mean they weren't going to have a little fun at his expense.

When he looked down at Piper he noticed a mischievous glint in her eyes. She knew all about it, he thought.

He was going to question her about it, when the ground shifted and he felt the ship pull up. The Romans went to the side of the Argo ll and peered down as they left their home behind. They all knew they might never see it again.

Jason tried again to feel the bond of home, but New Rome just wasn't his home anymore. He knew there was some place for him, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out where it was. All he knew was that there was a perfect place nestled in the mountains some where to the north.

"There is a staff meeting in two minutes in the conference room. If you are one of the seven or Annabeth, Reyna, or Octavian; please make your way to the room. Oh and Percy, if you were lying about being able to control this ship with your mind, I really need to know," announced the supreme commander.

Jason felt Piper laughing and he joined in while they made their way down to the conference room.

Of course, room isn't really the best way to describe it. There was enough space they could have put in an entire basketball court. The only chairs in the room were Lazy boys. And instead of having a regular old table, Leo opted for a giant marble round table. Jason thought Annabeth would never let him get away with it, but no she just laughed and said she thought Percy would have done the same thing.

At first Jason thought he and Piper were the first ones there, but on closer inspection he noticed Leo and Reyna in the far corner. Their heads were inches apart. Jason couldn't close they already were. He glanced down at Piper. She grinned evilly back up at him. He knew it was really mean to Reyna, but they finally got to get back at Leo for all the jokes he made at their expense.

Jason was about to say something when Percy walked in and beat him to it. "Hey wasn't someone just going on about no PDA."

They jumped apart as they noticed that everyone had shown up. The look on Leo's face was so far beyond hysterical that it took a very long time for everyone to calm down. Even Leo and Reyna started laughing.

As they settled down, Annabeth called for everyone's attention. "Okay now that we're all ready and have had a good laugh, let's begin." When she was sure everybody was ready she said, "The first thing we have to figure out is who is going to act as the leader."

Jason and Percy started at the same time, "Percy should-" "Definitely Jason-"

Annabeth and the rest of the group shook their head as if they expected that would happen.

Jason thought Percy should lead. Percy had more than earned it and Jason wasn't sure he could do half as well.

Percy looked like he was thinking the same thing.

"I knew this would happen," Annabeth sighed. "I think that Percy and Jason should be co-leaders. All for it." Everyone raised their hand, well almost everyone.

"Co-leaders," Octavian sputtered. "Never! The only chose is to have a Roman leadership. I will not take orders from a Greek!"

"Thank the gods Rachel is nothing like you!" Piper yelled. "If I had to deal with someone as petty and untrusting as you as an oracle, I think I would have left the moment I arrived at camp."

When Piper said Rachel's name Octavian paled, like he recognized the name. Jason was about to ask about it when Hazel interrupted.

"Who's Rachel?"

"She's the Oracle of Delphi. She basically does the same thing as Octavian, except she isn't out to take control of the camp."

Piper had become really close with Rachel, Annabeth and Thalia. They had pretty much become a sorority. Of course Jason knew better than to let them know that's how he thought of them.

"I-is she a human?" Octavian stuttered. A look went between everyone who knew her.

"Yes," Jason replied. "But how'd you know that?"

Octavian looked really sick. He open his mouth to say something when Percy said, "I hate to interrupt, but we are almost there and I want to be on deck when it come in view." With that he stood, grabbed Annabeth's hand and sprinted from the room.

The rest ran after him. They just managed to get to the deck as they cleared the clouds.

The Romans gasped as the got their first glimpse of their new allies' camp.

"Welcome Romans to Camp Half-Blood," Percy exclaimed. He threw his arms out and cried, "I'm home!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I've decided on the final member of the group. I was originally have Percy do the seventh chapter, but having this other person in place felt more natural. Honestly I've always loved this person and I hope you like things from their perspective. Oh and I think you all know that I don't own the PJO series so I'm probably not going to do a disclaimer for awhile.**

Rachel VII

No one on the Argo ll knew that from the time they left to the time they got back that they were being watched. Not by anyone evil, just by Rachel. She couldn't help it. There was someone at that other camp that was calling to her.

She had wanted to go with them, to try to figure out who this Octavian person was, but Annabeth refused to let her.

Rachel knew why she couldn't, that doesn't mean she was okay with being left behind. She had to find Octavian.

She knew everything about him, and even though they had only met in their dreams, she knew she was falling in love with him. What's worse, she wasn't sure he was real. She felt like he was, but she needed proof.

Rachel knew he was known for making trouble at his camp. He was pompous and arrogant and snooty and he understood her. Since she was the only human at Camp Half-Blood she was always being handled with kid gloves.

It didn't matter that she had nailed Kronos in the eye with a comb. It didn't matter that she was the first new Oracle in over fifty years. All that seemed to matter around there was that she wasn't descended from a god. Nothing she did ever seemed to matter. Sure when ever she gave a prophecy everyone paid attention, but as soon as she was done she was expected to stay out of everyone's way.

The only people who seemed to really care about her were Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, and Clarisse; and right now Piper and Annabeth are off to the other camp, Clarisse was off practicing with her boyfriend and Thalia was getting everything set up so she could go on this new quest. That meant Rachel was on her own, again.

She had just gotten in a huge fight with Drew and she had just made it up to her cave when she felt a vision brewing. It wasn't a prophecy kind of vision. It was a vision about HIM. Octavian.

He was arguing with this statue about letting the Greeks into their town. Even though it was bad for her friends, Rachel couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. She was so used to Octavian doing this kind of thing; she started thinking it was kind of cute in a pouty little kid kind of way.

If she was being honest she thought pretty much everything he did made him look cute, even when he tried to get the Romans attack her friends. Man, I've got it bad, she thought to herself.

She watched everything Octavian did. From his pouting at Reyna's to his pouting at dinner. He kind of pouted a lot.

When the time came she watched him fall asleep, kind of feeling like a major creeper for stalking him all day, she could barely stand. She felt like the walking dead. Never had her powers made her watch something so long and she was exhausted.

The vision pulled up long enough for her to get into her pjs and stumble to her bed. She was out before her head hit the pillow.

She was sucked into the dream as soon as her eyes closed.

As per usual, Octavian was there first. Rachel never could figure that out, how could she fall asleep about three hours before him, yet he always beat her there.

That meant he always got to pick where they were and their outfits. That night he brought her to a little café. She was in a purple sundress with her hair acting as halo surrounding her face.

When she arrived, he stood and walked to her. He took her hand and gently brushed his lips against her knuckles. If anyone else did that to her she would have blushed, but that was his preferred greeting, so she was used to it.

He led her to the table and pulled out her chair. After he was seated they just stared at each other.

They didn't really need words; they had a bond that let them know just what the other was thinking.

"Hello again," he started. Rachel loved the sound of his voice. It wasn't too low or high. That's one of the reasons she didn't mind his whining, it meant she could hear his voice.

"Hi," she replied. She knew it wasn't the most brilliant thing to say, but after always having to spout out verse; it was nice being able to dumb it down.

A long silence stretched between them, but it was comfortable. They were both content just staring into each others eyes. Rachel really loved his eyes. She loved everything about him.

The first time she met him, she thought he was Luke. They are very similar. But the more time she spent with him, the more she saw that he was nothing like Luke. Luke believed the gods cared nothing for their children. Octavian thought the gods could do no wrong.

"I thought I felt someone following me today, was it you?"

"Yes, that was me. A vision brought me straight to you. I don't know why, but lately I seemed to be more and more drawn to you."

He got a cocky grin that made her heart flutter. "I must say I don't get that very often. Especially from someone as beautiful as you."

Considering how abrasive he usually was, many people would have a hard time believing he would say anything like that, but that persona he usually wore was nothing but a ruse to try to keep people from getting to close. Octavian knew that living where he did, if you get too close to people you might eventually lose them. The only reason he was as close as he was to Rachel was because he didn't think she was real. He might have felt her presence, but he had thought it was just his imagination.

Of course she wasn't completely sure he was real either, so she guessed that put them on even ground. Still she really wished he was real. She'd even been sent a message from Apollo about him. Then he wasn't very clear about what he meant, but that's Apollo for you.

"Oh I'm sure you have no problem with girls."

He shifted in his seat, like he was uncomfortable. Rachel wondered for the first time if he'd ever had a girlfriend.

He was so self assured, she was positive he must have had a girlfriend. He was always so confident and he knew exactly what to do during the dreams. Octavian was literally the guy from her dreams. On nights when they didn't have an actual visit, he would still be there with her. If he wasn't real she would go crazy. Well, crazier.

"This time with you is the time I've been with a girl romantically," he admitted. "Being the auger makes it had to be approachable."

Rachel knew how that felt. Before she had become the oracle she was almost dating Percy, but when she took in the spirit of Delphi she couldn't date him anymore. It hurt thinking that she might never be able to date, still she had a purpose and she had many good friends.

Then Percy went missing. Annabeth withdrew and many kids at camp started looking at her like she was a weak little human. They thought she couldn't do anything except spew green smoke and collapse. To make matters worse, the Aphrodite cabin started playing match-maker. Oh they knew she couldn't date, that was the fun part. Find a great guy that she could like, but she could never have. Luckily, that's when Piper showed up and put a stop to it.

Piper helped Rachel get out of her cave as it were and she started hanging out with Clarisse and the rest of the Ares kids. They were cool and they helped her learn how to use a sword. Clarisse was the only person that treated her like a regular person. True that meant she wasn't always the nicest person, but Rachel liked it cause it meant Clarisse understood her.

"I understand," Rachel replied.

Octavian stood suddenly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. As he lowered his head her heart went hay wire. She closed her eyes and tilted up her head. She had been wanting this ever since the first dream, when she had first seen him.

Their lips had maybe a centimeter between them.

Just as their lips touched, Rachel was jerked awake.

"If the sky isn't falling, I'm gunna kill whoever woke me up," she growled up at the two people standing over her.

Clarisse just laughed and said, "Ha bring it little girl. We figured you'd want to know that the ship will be landing in about five minutes." After another chuckle she dragged her boyfriend out of Rachel's cave.

Rachel just sat there stunned. Then it hit her and she was up and running. She didn't bother with new clothes. She didn't care what she looked like. All she cared about was the fact that she might finally meet Octavian.

The Argo ll was just over head when a voice cried out, "I'm home!"

Rachel recognized Percy's voice and she laughed. He was home.

She got to the pier and found she was one of the first ones there. Only Thalia, Chiron, Clarisse and Chris had beaten her there.

After what seemed like an eternity of hovering the ship descended into the water. The beach was full. Everyone had heard Percy and they wanted to see the long lost hero for themselves.

As the ship anchored the Greeks held their breath. The ship either held their salvation or their destruction.

The ramp was lowered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: Yep it's Rachel time. Again I've always loved her and I think she can totally take Octavian. To all those who hate his guts, I get it just try and keep an open mind. Props go to Rick Riordan and Duh-Stupid-Me for giving me the idea about using Rachel. Now on to chapter 8. Yayyyyyy!**

Rachel VIII

The air was thick with tension. Both sides afraid to move, scared they might start a war. That is until someone decided that enough was enough and jumped over the side of the ship.

When he walked out of the water he was completely dry.

Rachel heard Thalia yell, "Well you definitely know how to make an entrance don't you Seaweed Brain?"

"You know it Pinecone Face," he called back.

The next thing Rachel knew Percy was giving her a big hug.

"It's great to see you Percy."

"You too, Rachel."

He turned back to the ship and yelled, "Roman representatives please come down here."

Eight people walked down the plank.

Travis Stoll hollered, "Hey Annabeth I found your boyfriend."

Rachel wasn't paying attention to that though. She couldn't look away. It was him. He hadn't noticed her yet though and Rachel thought that was for the best. She was in such a rush she had forgotten she was still in her pjs.

Percy introduced the Romans who she already knew so well. Then he turned and started introducing his Grecian friends. "This is Clarisse, Chris, Travis and Connor. They're some of my old friends." He turned to introduce Rachel. "And this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's our oracle."

When he said her name Octavian physically jerked. His eyes instantly found hers. He made a strangling sound. He looked like Rachel felt, like he was about to pass out.

A concerned Piper asked, "Are you two alright?"

Octavian ignored her. "You are real."

Rachel couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. Then she got a flash of something from his mind. He couldn't believe he was falling for a Greek, he felt disgusted.

Well, Rachel thought, I guess I know how he feels now.

Instead of allowing herself to feel her heartbreaking, she decided to let him think she felt the same way. "Apparently so are you."

He looked like he just got slapped.

"Wait you know each other?" Percy looked really confused. So did almost everyone around them. Piper looked at Rachel with pity.

"I'll explain later," was Rachel's response. "Right now we need a staff meeting." With that she turned and walked back to her cave, fighting tears the whole way.

She didn't give herself time to feel sorry for herself. She got dressed and ran straight back to the meeting room.

She wasn't paying attention when she got in there and ran into the one person she wanted to be far, far away from. All she said was, "Excuse me," and turned to go to her seat.

Before she had finished turning Octavian grabbed her arm and spun her back into him. "We need to talk," he whispered.

She screwed her courage to the sticking place and looked up.

His face was a mask. She had no idea what he was thinking, but she knew she didn't want to hear what he had to say. "Look I know what you're going to say, so save it. You obviously hate me now that you know who I really am. I wish I could say the same, but no I still have feelings for you. It doesn't matter though. I understand that what's between us is just part of a dream, so I won't bug you about it."

One word described his expression, shock. Well she wasn't going to give him time to recover and cement what she had just said. So she pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked over to her usual seat.

Piper walked over and sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Rachel knew that Piper could tell what she was feeling, that didn't mean she was ready to admit it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. She was no where near fine and Piper knew it.

Rachel could tell Piper was about to do whatever she could to get her to say what she was really feeling, when her eyes got wide and someone sat down behind her.

She turned to look, knowing who it was already.

Well he wasn't in shock anymore. No now he looked rather angry. Rachel guessed he wanted to be the rejecter, not the rejected.

Octavian was about to say some thing when Annabeth called the meeting to order.

"Where's Chiron," asked Butch, son of Iris.

"He had other business to attend to," she replied. "He told me to go on without him. First things first, it's been decided that everyone in this room is going on the quest."

She looked to Octavian to see if he had any objections. When he just continued to stare at Rachel she went on, "We plan on taking-"

It took awhile for him to get it, but when he did Octavian looked murderous. "By everyone you mean Rachel too." When Annabeth nodded her head, he jumped up and shouted, "No way in Hades. Are you all crazy? She's just a human. She'll get killed."

That did it. There was the break. She had reached the end of her line. Rachel was sick of being counted out just because she was human. She jumped to her feet and got right up in his face.

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but no body and I do mean no body can tell me what I can and can't do."

That just made him madder. "I don't care if you think you're all that. You are not going. If we need help with the future I can take care of it. You'll just get in the way."

She saw red, she couldn't remember a time when she was so angry. "I may just be a human, but this human managed to hit Kronos right in the eye with a comb. How many people do you know can say that? Hmmm, zero. And I am not helpless, I know how to use a sword, I'm really good at archery and I'm deadly with a comb, so back off."

They stood there glaring at each other for awhile. Rachel still has no idea how it happened, but they went from yelling at each other one minute to kissing each other the next.

The room slipped away, time stopped. All there was was his lips on hers. She could feel his anger and frustration pour into her, and she gave all of hers straight back to him.

All the anger fled her and all that was left was the joy of kissing him. For someone who claimed to never have had a girlfriend he could kiss. She had never felt anything like it.

She understood what Apollo's message was about. There was only one person who it was acceptable for her to be with, the boy of her dreams. She thought he meant her ideal guy, not literally the boy from her dreams.

Neither one of them knew how long they were locked in their embrace, but suddenly something very cold and wet was dumped on them. That snapped them out of it.

Instead of letting everyone see how upset she was she decided to joke around. "Was that absolutely necessary? I mean wouldn't a simple tap on the shoulder have worked just as well?"

She looked up at Octavian and he was grinning ear to ear. Well looks like he's just fine.

"Maybe," Clarisse consented. Rachel noticed that she had a bucket in her hands. "But this way was more fun. And to keep from having a repeat performance, I'm trading seats with lover boy."

It took awhile but eventually people calmed down enough to continue on. Rachel really wasn't paying to much attention. She was busy replaying the kiss over and over again in her mind.

Octavian still didn't want her to go, but changed his mind when one of the Stoll brothers joked that if she stayed behind and the camp got attacked she would be in great danger, and if she didn't go he wouldn't be able to kiss her again for a very long time.

They got everything worked out and when they were released he went straight over to her and said, "You willing to talk now."

Rachel could feel all eyes on her as she whispered, "First we have to run for safety. On my mark we run straight to the forest."

He nodded his approval and as soon as they got out side she yelled go and they sprinted into the forest.

She knew at least Piper and Clarisse were following them, but she didn't care.

They made it to Zeus' fist when it happened. There was an evil laugh and darkness over came her.


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: Yeah I know I'm evil for that cliffhanger, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up on. Please let me know what you think. I won't say that if you don't, I'll stop posting. No if you don't I just won't try as hard to write multiple chapters every day. Wink, wink.

Rachel IX

The darkness was all consuming. She couldn't tell up from down, left from right. The only thing she was truly aware of was the fact that she wasn't really there. It was just a vision, a terrifying vision, but a vision none the less.

Rachel heard the evil laugh at the same time as the power of her vision propelled her to the laugher.

What she saw was one of the most horrific sights she had ever seen. It was Nico. He was tied to a post in the middle of a huge room. There were thousands of monsters. They were laughing at his struggles.

He was pale, not just his regular pale, no now he looked like the living end. His clothes were in shreds and blood dripped to the floor.

Rachel was very horrified and very, very angry. Nico was like a little brother to her. She couldn't just sit there and do nothing. She didn't care that she didn't have any weapons or anything but her hands to fight with. That was unimportant. The only thing that mattered was freeing Nico and destroying whoever did that to him.

She was about to charge in and save him when she felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her down. She turned to see who it was and was about to hit them when they pulled down their hood and she saw that it was Hera.

Now she was really going to hit her. It was all Hera's fault that Percy went missing and Annabeth went into her funk. Rachel knew Hera did the right thing, but that didn't matter right then. No, the only thing that mattered was her friend was being hurt and she was just sitting there.

"I brought you here to witness," Hera informed. "Not to interfere. It's not yet time to set him free."

She pointed at Nico. "This is your fate if you cannot get the camps to work together."

Rachel felt a tear slip down her cheek. She was thinking about how useless she was. There was no way she could save her friends. She started down a spiral of self-doubt.

Hera brought her back. "If you start down that path you will definitely lose. You must remain strong Rachel. You are their guide. Without you they will be lost and fall into Gaea's outstretched arms."

Rachel turned to the goddess, but she was gone. She turned to leave when the earth spoke, "You will never succeed Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I will turn all your friends and they will work for me." The laughter started again and a giant crack appeared in the earth and Rachel was falling.

She woke up screaming. She felt arms around her and thought the monsters had gotten her. She struggled to no avail.

Then a soothing voice said, "Rachel its okay. You are safe at Camp Half-Blood. You don't have to fight us."

She could hear the words, but Rachel just couldn't grasp the meaning. She was so sure she was in danger.

The arms around her tightened. She could feel someone resting their chin on her head and she felt the gentle rocking. She heard the person holding her say, "It's okay. Rachel you are safe. No one is going to hurt you. I've got you honey. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I won't let it." She knew that voice. She looked up and saw that it was Octavian.

She was so relieved and yet so terrified and all the emotions she'd been bottling up for so long came out as she buried her head in his chest. He must have had to deal with crying girls before, because he just held her. He didn't say everything was going to be just fine or any other lies. He just held her and let her get it out of her system.

When she was done she looked around and saw a lot of concerned faces. Even Clarisse looked upset. Wow, she thought, I didn't know Clarisse liked me that much.

Actually there were many more people there than she thought would have been. Rachel never realized that she was liked by many.

"Rachel, what happened?" Octavian quietly questioned. "I mean one minute we're running through the woods and the next thing I know you're falling and mumbling about an evil laugh." He looked down at her with concern filled eyes. She felt really guilty about making so many people worry about her. Her parents were always too busy for her and whenever she needed to talk to them about something they made a huge deal out of it. She never knew what to do when someone was worried about her.

She looked around at everyone's face and told them about her dream. When she told them about Nico, Hazel collapsed, tears streaming down her face. Luckily, Frank was there to catch her before she fell.

He laid her on the next bed over and for the first time Rachel realized she was in the infirmary. Rachel scolded herself for being so tackles. She knew Nico was Hazel's brother, but she hadn't even tried to soften the blow.

She finished the story and went over to Hazel. She didn't know what to say so she just took her hand and held on. Hazel surprised her by pulling her into a hug. Rachel felt her shirt getting damp and she felt her own tears. Nico was like her own little brother. She was afraid she would never see him again. He was moody and withdrawn, but she liked that he wasn't always prattling. He was the little brother she never had.

Rachel felt someone rubbing her back as she cried herself out, again. She couldn't remember a single time when she had ever cried so much.

Hazel wiped her eyes and looked sheepishly at Rachel. "Sorry about that Rachel. I don't know what came over me. I knew she had him, but I had no idea what she was doing."

Rachel just pulled her in for a hug and said, "It's okay, sweetie. We're going to get him back." There was so much conviction no one dared say he might not make it. They knew she was saying it for her own benefit as well as Hazel's.

Since Hazel was the youngest everyone was trying to keep her safe from the truth, but Rachel didn't really like that. Hazel had been on a very serious quest. She had died for Pete's sake. She didn't see how everyone could act like she was a little girl. Rachel shook her head to clear those thoughts, it wasn't the time.

"When are we shipping out," Rachel asked. She tried to get away from the darker topic. She noticed that Octavian's face hardened. He wasn't happy that she going. Well, she thought, he was just going to have to deal with it. She was going to go no matter what he said.

Leo looked at his watch. "Well, Percy says he has to go home and visit his parents, so I was planning on leaving in three days. That should be more than enough time for Percy and for us to get fully stocked."

Rachel nodded her head. She had plenty of time to pack and to get everything in order. She was concerned about one thing though, she hadn't given a prophecy yet. You never left on a quest without knowing was going to happen. It didn't sit well with her.

As she looked around she saw a couple of other worried faces. Percy and Annabeth were looking at each other trying to figure out the plan. And Octavian would look down at her and look to the sky as if he was wishing someone would make her stay.

Suddenly a blinding light entered the room. When the light dimmed Rachel saw that it was Apollo. Panic seized her. She thought he was there to tell her she couldn't go or worse yet, that she and Octavian wouldn't be allowed to date.

His face was uncharacteristically serious. He glared at her. Oh no. She was so afraid. How could she be expected to stay back? They still needed her to deliver a prophecy. If he wasn't there for that he must be there about Octavian.

His face shifted and he started laughing, "Man you should have seen your face."

Rachel was confused for about five seconds before she realized what he had done, he'd fooled her into thinking she was losing the one person she was allowed to be with.

If looks could kill he would have been ash on the floor after the death glare she gave him.

"I'm here to let Octavian know that Rachel is needed on this quest and that he better be careful," he turned to Octavian. "Cause if you hurt her I will make you pay, legacy or no legacy." And just as suddenly as he appeared he was gone again.

Everyone looked dumbfounded. While they were trying to figure it out Octavian was looking at Rachel questioningly. He opened his mouth to say something when Travis burst in and exclaimed, "Leo the Argo II is having some major malfunctions. I was told to-"

He was interrupted by a huge earthquake and everyone knew who was responsible. Gaea.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: The moment you have been waiting for has finally arrived, Percy's POV. I hope this chapter gets me my 40th review. I've been having a lot of fun writing this and I love hearing from other people who like my work.**

**Duh-Stupid-Me- I wasn't sure if you got my message so I decided to let you know here, I would love to hear your words on my chapters and that for everyone.**

Percy X

"I'm home!"

He heard laughter all around him, and he didn't care if they were laughing at him or with him. Percy was there, he had his girlfriend and his new family beside him. He could hear his old friends down below.

Leo turned to land them in the bay. Percy looked out over the ship and saw many familiar faces standing on the beach waiting.

When the ship finally landed the Romans shuffled around nervously. He heard many people asking what they should do now.

Annabeth called Reyna and Jason over to figure out a plan. She called Percy over too, but he had a better idea. As Annabeth turned to see what was taking so long he jumped over the edge.

Before he entered the water he heard a few people scream and one person furiously shouted his name. All he could think was that Annabeth was going to kill him.

When the water enveloped him he felt so recharged. It was one thing to be in the Little Tiber, but being home made him feel so much better. Or at least that's what he thought. Something wasn't right; the sense of home was gone from Camp Half-Blood. It just didn't feel the same anymore. Percy guessed it was because he had stayed at Camp Jupiter, but that didn't feel like home either. Every time he tried thinking of home he saw this picture of this place in the mountains. He didn't know where it was he just knew it was right.

Dispelling all those strange thoughts he walked out of the water, headed straight for the front group and upon seeing who was there, went right for Clarisse and pulled her into a big hug. "Oh Clarisse I've missed you so. I thought about you every day. Did you miss me?"

She did exactly what he thought she would. She punched him so hard in the stomach he doubled over and felt that he wasn't going to be able to eat anything for a couple of days.

Then she surprised him by saying, "Yeah Prissy I missed you. You're the best punching bag I've ever had."

"Gee thanks."

He turned to Rachel who was staring off into space. He hugged her knowing she wouldn't slug him for it.

"It's great to see you Percy."

"You too, Rachel." He was still trying to figure out how Octavian knew who she was. He guessed they could have met before Rachel had become an oracle, but that still didn't sound right. He decided to let it go cause he was sure he would find out soon enough.

The air was getting thick with tension. Percy knew it was time to start introductions. "Roman representatives please come down here." He watch Rachel carefully as she saw everyone get off the bout. He watched as all the color drained out of her face and he guessed she had spotted Octavian. _They do know each other._

He started introducing the Romans. Clarisse looked Frank over, as if deciding if he was worthy of being her brother. Thalia seemed interested in Hazel, and Percy thought he would definitely have to warn Frank about that.

Reyna looked around in wonder and Octavian looked really bored, but Percy noticed he seemed kind of distracted.

Percy introduced his old friends and he paid very close attention to Octavian's reaction to Rachel. He didn't disappoint. Looking from Rachel to Octavian Percy couldn't tell who looked worse. He could swear either one was about to pass out.

Piper looked even more concerned, but she had a strange look on her face. Percy guessed she knew what was going on considering who her mom was. For once he kind of wished he could tell what someone else was thinking. He figured there would be a very interesting story. Still he had to ask the obvious question. "Wait you know each other?"

Piper looked at him like he was an idiot. He couldn't help himself. He wasn't surprised to see pretty much all the girls giving him the same look. Nor was he surprised to see all the guys had the same expression as his.

He pulled back into reality just in time to see Rachel storm off and Octavian look after her like a little lost puppy. Okay now he really wanted to know what was going on with those two. Of course he knew not to ask cause then Annabeth would definitely have to give him a kiss. Not that he'd mind the kiss, but everybody in camp knew why she kissed him. He didn't need all those knowing eyes on him.

Annabeth grabbed his hand and they led the way to the meeting room. Now that brought back memories. He saw everything that happened in that room flash before his eyes. From the first time he sat there to watching Selena crying after Beckendorf had sacrificed himself.

He turned to see Rachel being pulled back into Octavian. It seemed he did something she didn't like. Not that that surprised Percy. He'd learned in the short time he had been dating Annabeth that guys have to walk one egg shells. It looked like Octavian had yet to figure that out.

Annabeth had gone to get Chiron and she had just come back down. When she called everyone to order, Percy sat next to her and he noticed Octavian sat down next to Rachel and she wasn't giving him the time of day. Percy noticed Clarisse and the Stoll brothers were trying not to laugh. Trying not to laugh. They weren't doing a very good job.

"We plan on taking-"

Octavian cut her off and he looked beyond mad. He looked like Luke normally, but with that expression there was almost no difference between them. "By everyone you mean Rachel too."

Percy didn't see what the big deal was. He knew they would need her on the quest. Actually everybody knew she was needed. He didn't understand what Octavian's problem was.

Then the argument started. He saw Jason get up to try to break up the fight, but before he got there he was stopped by something Percy didn't see. He turned to see Rachel and Octavian with their lips locked. He felt his jaw drop.

He was having an awfully hard time figuring out where one ended and the other one began. He tried saying something, but they didn't seem to hear him.

He looked around, hoping someone would let him know what to do. Looking around he saw all the guys doing the same as him. The girls were exchanging these knowing looks, like they knew it was going to happen. How they knew considering they just met each other, he couldn't figure it out.

He was about to ask when he saw Clarisse toss a bucket of cold water on them.

He swore Rachel was going to murder someone. She was not a happy camper. She surprised him by joking, "Was that absolutely necessary?" Everyone laughed and they managed to end the meeting with everybody in agreement.

Percy had already forgotten about teasing Rachel and Octavian as they sprinted pass him. "Slow down," he called out to them. He remembered when he would do that with Annabeth. As if he summoned her by thought he felt her grab his hand and she dragged him into the lake. He grinned, thinking about the first time they kissed at the bottom of the lake. Using his command of the seas he made a bubble around them.

He just touched his lips to hers when a rock whizzed by their heads. He brought them to surface, trying to figure out if it was a prank or not. What he saw instantly brought fear to his heart. He saw Octavian running toward the infirmary carrying someone with hair like flames. He looked at Annabeth and she nodded her head.

He shot them out of the water and they took off running.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note: I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I couldn't get to a computer till today. I made a mistake in the last chapter, but I have gone back and fixed it. I suggest you read it before you read this chapter or you it might get really confusing. It was only the last couple of paragraphs so it's nothing to bad. I thank everyone who has left a review and thanks for all the kind words. Personally I don't think I'm a very good author, but I'm happy others disagree. I would really love for this chapter to get me my 50th review so please help with that. All rights to Rick Riordan.**

Percy XI

They burst in just after Octavian set Rachel down on the nearest bed. Percy couldn't believe that Octavian could carry her that far- or at all.

Piper and Clarisse charged in and started ordering the Apollo kids around. They were quite scary and Percy was happy they weren't yelling at him. He was surprised the Apollo kid looked so calm.

The kid gave Rachel the once over and a strange look passed over his face. He turned to the group and said, "There's nothing I can do for her." By that time most of the people who were in the meeting were crowded around Rachel's bed. They all started yelling at the kid at once, demanding an explanation. He held up his finger and the room fell silent.

"I can't do anything for her," he continued, "Because she's having a vision." Almost everyone let out a sigh of relief. Octavian wasn't nearly as happy.

"Is this a normal-" he started to ask. He was cut off when Rachel let out a piercing shriek.

Percy had never heard anything like it. It was filled with a mix of pain and grief. Percy felt his anger rise at the sound. He instantly hated who ever was putting his friend through such pain. He hated having to sit and watch as his friend convulsed in such obvious pain. He wasn't used to being helpless and looking around he saw not many of his friends liked it either.

Octavian was taking it the hardest. Not that that was surprising. Percy knew if he was in his place he would be freaking out. The idea of watching Annabeth go through something like that was enough to nearly bring him to his knees. He felt her slip her hand in his. He glanced down at her, expecting her to look distressed, but she looked beyond angry. She was just as loyal as he was and Rachel had pretty much become her one of her best friends. That and Annabeth and Percy both thought of who was doing it and it was their least favorite goddess.

Octavian apparently couldn't take just standing there and was holding Rachel. She had stopped shaking and was silent. Suddenly she bolted up and was fighting to get free.

He just held her tighter and was whispering soft words to her. He stroked her hair and calmed her down. She started crying into his chest.

No one said anything; they knew she must have seen something truly terrible for her to be reacting like this. In the entire time she had been at camp, Percy doubted anyone had seen her cry. Actually he doubted anyone had seen her cry in years, having met her parents.

When she calmed down enough to tell everyone her story there was silence. Percy kept looking to Hazel. Even though he hadn't known her long he knew she was fighting back tears. Hearing about what Nico was going through nearly made Percy break down. He felt responsible for him. He told Bianca he would take care of Nico and he felt like a failure.

After Hazel collapsed Percy really started feeling guilty. He thought he should have done more to keep him safe. How could he let this happen? Some leader he was.

A blinding light shot into the room, filling it completely. As it dimmed Percy saw a very pissed looking Apollo. All he could think was Oh no.

Percy had never seen anyone as angry as Apollo was. He'd seen him angry before, when his sister was kidnapped, but that was nothing compared to this. He doubted anyone had ever seen Apollo so serious.

He looked at Rachel and he saw complete horror cover her face. She looked like she was about to pass out. He remembered that she was supposed to remain pure, but it still didn't seem fair. How could anyone expect a sixteen year old girl to never date?

Just as suddenly as he had arrived, Apollo's face shifted and to be honest his smile was a little blinding. Percy was suffering from a bit of whip lash from his rapid change in attitude. Then again he was a god so Percy wasn't that surprised.

Rachel wasn't nearly as pleased by his sudden shift in mood, but what he had to say did seem to make her happy. And he was gone.

Percy just started to smile when Travis rushed in and Percy was knocked to his feet. Earthquakes might happen at Camp Jupiter, but they did NOT happen at Camp Half-Blood. He knew the instant his feet left the ground that Gaea was behind it.

He was the first to his feet, but Leo was the first out the door. Not that was a shocker. The Argo II was Leo's baby and when Travis said something was wrong no one considered getting there before him. He didn't disappoint.

Leo wasn't the fastest runner, but he could certainly move when his ship was in trouble. Not even the fastest Apollo runner could out pace him. He seemed to fly. Knowing that his best friend could control the wind, Percy suspected he was.

When they got to the ship, Percy couldn't feel anything wrong with the ship and they were his specialty. Well he thought that until he got on board and heard someone yell, "DIE!" and he saw a wooden club pass within an inch of his face. He pulled back just in time, as the club shot straight back into the waiting hands of a middle-aged satyr.

He was dressed in gym clothes and waving his club above his head. He looked really familiar. Percy just couldn't tell where he knew him from. He heard people all around him asking the satyr to put down his club. He heard the name Gleeson Hedge thrown out and he realized where he knew the satyr from. They'd met just after the second Titan war. Grover had tried to talk him into retirement, but that didn't work. For a satyr he was rather blood thirsty, not necessarily a bad thing, but unusual.

Percy had noticed earlier that Grover was nowhere to be found, but he got caught up in all the excitement around him to really think about it. Now, staring at the old satyr, he really missed his old friend. He wished Grover was there beside him, like old times.

Just as he was thinking it he felt a presence come up behind him. He turned and saw his best friend. Percy felt a smile split his face as he watched Grover talk Hedge down. Since he'd become an Elder, Grover's confidence had really grown. Percy hated Hera for making him miss seeing his friend's growth. Dunking her in the Little Tiber wasn't nearly enough. She had a lot to make up for.

When they had finally convinced Hedge to de-board Percy turned to his best friend. "G-man," he said as he pulled Grover into a tight hug. "It's been way to long."

"Per-r-r-r-cy," Grover bleated. It had been way too long.

Percy finally had all his friends from camp together and still he didn't feel at home. What was wrong with him? Maybe when he saw his parent he would feel it. No that didn't feel right either.

Hera had a lot to answer for, she had done a lot to hurt him and now she'd taken away his one true home. After this quest he was going to hunt her down and give her a big ol' knuckle sandwich. But for now he would just have to be happy with his friends and soon his family. After he took down Gaea he would find that place in the mountains and make a new home.

He would give Annabeth her happy ending; he would be just like the Perseus of old. He would give Annabeth a long happy life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: I hope ya'll have been enjoying yourselves. I've been having a great time writing and I can't wait to continue on. I tried buying out the copyright but it didn't happen so Rick Riordan owns it all, especially the first chapter.**

Percy XII

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Percy. He spent the whole time with Annabeth. They spent the most time talking under the lake, well that and other things. They had eight months to catch up on and some how they managed to between the kisses.

Percy couldn't believe how much he'd missed out on. Grover and Juniper got engaged. His mom and Paul came down once a month to find out what ever they could. Artemis had given Thalia special time off to help find and help him. Not all was good though, they'd been hearing about some weird stuff going on around the world, some as close as Brooklyn. Just another thing they had to worry about after Gaea.

He told Annabeth about the place in the mountains and she told him she kept having dreams of a town in a valley surrounded by the same mountains and something called the "Sleeping Giant" **(if you know where I'm talking about, review your guess and if you get it right I might just give you a sneak peak), **whatever that was. As she told him about it a sense of peace passed over him. He really needed to know where this place was.

Considering how many extras there were it wasn't surprising that it was decided that there wasn't going to be a formal seating arrangement. Pretty much everyone tried to sit with him, even Drew. Percy was very happy there wasn't enough room for all of them. He really hated getting all that attention. Annabeth said he was being modest, but he didn't think he was.

Still it was one of the funniest dinners he had ever had at camp. Leo had a never ending supply of jokes and Percy laughed so much his blue Coke nearly shot out of his nose. Reyna was laughing almost as hard as he was, even Clarisse chuckled every once and awhile.

Time flew by as it tends to when one is having fun and before he knew it Chiron was getting everybody's attention.

"We welcome all the Romans to our camp and at the request of many campers, offer a friendly game of capture the flag." The cheers that followed were deafening. Even though they didn't know exactly what it was the Romans looked just as stoked for the game as the Greeks. "But," Chiron continued. "We are going to do things a little differently this time." Percy and all the guys looked around in confusion. He glanced at his girlfriend and saw she was wearing a mischievous grin. "Instead of blue vs. red or Greeks vs. Romans, we will go back to an even older rivalry. Girls vs. boys." At that all the girls cheered and all the guys groaned.

The girls got the best strategist, Annabeth, the best archer, Thalia, the best grunt, Clarisse, a great stealth expert, Hazel, a charmspeaker, Piper, and an Oracle, Rachel. Then again the guys got the best swordsmen, Percy and Jason, a mechanical genius, Leo, a shape-shifter, Frank, and two of the best trappers of all time, Travis and Connor. Even though it seemed pretty even, Percy knew if they weren't careful Piper could take them all out without really trying and Annabeth knew it too.

As they broke off into their perspective teams, Annabeth went over to him and gave him a big kiss.

"That's for luck; you're going to need it." She turned and ran back to her team laughing.

He knew then that she had a plan and the guys were in big trouble, really big trouble since the girls got Zeus' Fist. He groaned silently and ran over to the guys' side. When he got there, they elected him and Jason co-leader. Well something good was coming out of this, he thought; Jason and me are gunna get practice at sharing the leadership.

Everyone got their assignments and went straight to work getting in place. There would be no technical offensive, if anyone saw a good shot they would take it. Leo and Frank would directly guard the flag, Travis and Conner were setting up traps all around the flag, Jason was in the sky and Percy was, duh-da-da, in charge of watching the river. They all had their ears plugged up with wax just in case.

They were a good five minutes into the game before Percy realized nothing was happening. He looked up and down the river and there was nothing. He looked back and saw the same thing. Everyone was at their post, looking either bored or anxious. He glanced up and saw Jason floating down to him. He took the wax out of his ear.

"What's up?" he asked. Surely Jason must have seen some thing.

"Nothing. And I do mean nothing. I haven't seen any movement. I haven't seen anybody period."

Percy thought about it for awhile and eventually the Stolls decided to try to go for the girl's flag. They got into the woods on the other side of the river and disappeared. Percy figured it was the Hecate cabin.

He cursed. He was about to cross himself and get the flag when someone came up behind him and blew in his ear. He spun around and found no one there.

Annabeth have her cap on. He cursed again. He looked for help from Jason and saw him other wise occupied. Piper must have told him to kiss her.

Percy looked back and saw their flag was gone. Reyna and Hazel were distracting Leo and Frank while Clarisse barreled toward the river with Thalia shot anyone who got to close.

He was about to go after them when he felt Annabeth's lips touch his and he stopped caring about the game. He pulled her tighter into him and took his time, locking that moment away for later.

He was about to say to Hades with the game and take her back to the lake when she pulled away, took off her cap and laughed. He heard all the girls laughing and saw that Clarisse and Thalia got through with out any troubles. That had to be the fastest game of capture the flag in camp history.

Percy looked around and saw that any guy that had a girlfriend was holding her hand and even guys that didn't have girlfriends were being laughed at by the Aphrodite girls. They probably only played knowing that that would be the outcome.

"You girls played dirty," he heard Leo whine.

That just made everybody laugh harder.

"No," Annabeth countered. "We just know how to drive guys crazy and it was Piper's plan. We just went along with it." There was more laughter and everyone went back to the campfire.

Chiron had extended their curfew for the night and everyone was using it. The fire was bright red and at least fifteen feet tall. Apollo kids from both camps led a sing-along. Travis and Connor tried scaring everybody with bad ghost stories. Clarisse set up an arm-wrestling tournament that she won and there was not a dry eye in the place from laughing so much.

Unfortunately, time once again flew by too fast and it was time for bed. Most everybody went to a cabin, but a few Romans decided to sleep on the ship and a couple of Greeks wanted to stake out good beds.

Percy walked Annabeth back to her cabin. They spent a good ten minutes saying good night. It would have been longer, but Annabeth's brother, Malcolm, came out and acted all big brother and ushered her in. Before she went inside, she kissed him one more time and said, "Good night Seaweed Brain. You had better be here when I wake up in the morning."

He looked down at her and said, "I promise."

She hugged him one last time and went inside. He ran into Jason on the way back to his cabin. It looked like he had just gotten the same treatment. They shared a conspiratorial smile and went to their perspective cabins.

When Percy got back to his cabin he just stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed. Tyson was already asleep with Ella in the bed next to his.

Percy was thinking about how great it was that the Greeks and the Romans were getting along so well when he fell asleep.

His dream to place in place in the mountains. There was a battle raging. Percy couldn't tell how many people there were, but none of them were more than twenty-five. He also knew only a few were demigods. Most of them appeared to be human, which didn't make a whole heck of a lot of sense. How could humans not only see but also fight monsters.

There was a cry from above him. When he looked up he saw a girl, maybe sixteen, fighting what looked like a hydra, but had only two heads with the body of a leopard. He had never heard of a monster like that in his monster class. Okay that was one of his designated sleeping classes, but still.

The girl was holding a staff and had glowing symbols all around her. It was obviously magic, but Percy had never seen magic like that before.

He felt himself waking up as the girl cried out and struck at the beast, slicing off both of its heads.

He surged up. What a weird dream was all he could think. He had never seen most of the combat techniques those people were using. They weren't Greek or Roman.

He shook off the odd feeling and glanced out the window. Since it was still dark out he decided to go back to sleep and was out before his head hit the pillow. He was blessed and the rest of his night was dreamless. Not everyone was so lucky.


End file.
